


A Walk Home from School

by MCEWEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Imralion, Knights of Naren books, Linarelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN





	A Walk Home from School

“Hey, buttface!”

Imralion Sunsorrow stopped walking along the wood plank path and turned around. It was that Wood kid again. He was big and round and ugly, and five years older than Imralion who had just celebrated his tenth name day along with his twin sister, Linarelle, a few weeks ago. He heard her stop walking on the wooden path just behind him as he narrowed his eyes at the older kid. “What do you want, Danalyn?”

The human teenager laughed at him and looked to his friend standing behind him. “See, I told you he’d answer to that name.” The other human teen, a boy named Johan Rahp, laughed along with him as Danalyn added, “They’re just stupid elves.”

Imralion replied, “We’re not stupid. You’re stupid.” He took a step closer. Danalyn Wood had always been a bully. Imralion was sick of giving him his lunch and taking the degrading comments. Maybe it was time to fight back.

His sister grabbed his arm. “Just ignore them. Matron Phedora is waiting for us at home. Remember? She said to come straight home after school so we could leave for the city.”

Imralion frowned but turned back around. Linarelle was right. They were leaving this afternoon, and spending the weekend in Foolshope where Matron Phedora had family to visit.

Danalyn laughed again, “Better listen to your whore sister. You don’t want to be late for your shopping trip.”

Johan joined in, “Maybe they’re going to get new underwear because they stink so much.”

Danalyn didn’t stop when Imralion turned to face them again. “Underwear? I thought they were still in diapers. That’s why their real parents didn’t want them.”

“Well, their real parents were loser elves.” Johan continued speaking, ignoring the fact that Imralion brushed away his sister’s hand, and was now stepping towards them with balled fists. “At least Phedora isn’t one of them. It’s a wonder she can stand dirtying her home with gross elves.”

Imralion didn’t know what a whore was the last time these two had stopped them along the path and called his sister that, but the matron had explained it to him when he asked. She also said it was not a very nice word to use. His fists were still balled, and he stood now in front of the two humans. “Take it back! Take what you said about my sister back!” He heard a sigh behind him but ignored it in favor of paying attention to what was going on in front of him.

“Oh, and what are you going to do if we don’t? Hit us?” Danalyn sneered. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Imralion swung his fist. Johan caught it, grabbing him by the wrist and firmly holding on. 

“Look at that, he’s growing a pair, Danalyn. Show him that thing you learned.” Johan said as he as he pulled Imralion in front of him and grabbed his other arm from behind.

Danalyn balled his hand into a fist and punched Imralion in the gut. Imralion tried to double over in pain, but Johan held him tighter.

“No, the other thing. The thing from that book.”

Danalyn grinned and held out his hand with his fingers spread. Imralion glanced up as the older boy started mumbling some strange words. What was he up to?

The question was answered the moment he thought of it. A ball of fire formed above Danalyn’s hand. Almost as soon as it was formed, it shot forward, hitting Imralion’s shoulder. Danalyn had magic? Why hadn’t he been taken to Thril Gandir? His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden realization that he was on fire. His shoulder felt hot-too hot. The smell of burnt hair filled his nostrils. Was that his? He struggled to get free of Johan’s grasp but felt both him and Johan falling just moments later. Johan stumbled off the planks and landed on top of Imralion as they splashed into the soupy mud off the plank path. While the mud did cause the fire to go out, he didn’t really see being covered in mud as a good thing. Matron Phedora was going to be very upset. Imralion struggled to get out from under Johan and turned just in time to see Linarelle knee Danalyn in the crotch causing the older boy to double over.

She hurried over to the edge of the path and held out her hand. “Come on!”

Imralion reached up and quickly climbed back up on the planks. Johan was still stumbling around in the mud, and Danalyn was still doubled over and cursing. Was he crying? It probably wouldn’t be a good idea to stick around to find out. Linarelle was trying to check if he was burned.

“I’m fine. Let’s get out of here.”

Linarelle didn’t need to be told twice. They both started running towards home.


End file.
